La Saint Valentin des GBoys
by Calamithy
Summary: [Oneshot fond de tiroir]Ah l'amuuur. L'être idéal... ça existe vraiment ? A lire XD


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre :**** One-shot, romantico nawak chansonphile. ****Yaoi****. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13 pour situations adultes et puceaux aux rêves particuliers. Plusieurs baisers. Humour et taquinerie des persos, pas de bashs.

**Avertissements : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, ne déconnez pas avec ça. Les bishos peuvent se le permettre, eux, ils n'en subiront jamais les conséquences.**

**_En italique_**** : les paroles originales**

**Couple : **1- R,5+3+2-(1-4-R) (oui, il y a de la tension extrême dans cette fic)2+5+2(amitié), puis 2-5 (haine),et à la fin1+2+1 (pas amitié), 4x3x4, 5? R? R-1, 1+2+3+4+5? (seront-ils tous amis pour la vie, à la fin ?)

**Pour : une chouquette (Lilith !)** qui était triste et à qui j'ai relu ce fond de tiroir pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Et pour tous ceux qui révisent et qui n'aiment pas spécialement la fête des amoureux XD. Donc je publie.

**Micis** à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou. Je répondrais qd je pourrais ;-)

**Bientôt :** sûrement à la fin de cette semaine et pour ceux qui suivent, la suite de « au creux » (corrections bientôt finies) et de « soldats » (correction en cours)

* * *

* * *

**La Saint-Valentin des G-Boys (oh le titre original)**

¤

**AC 198, Bal de la Saint-Valentin**

¤

Les G-boys sont invités par Réléna au grand bal de la Saint-Valentin, organisé afin de financer l'ACB -Association des Cœurs Brisés. Cette association permet à des célibataires de se retrouver et qui sait, avec un peu de compatibilité, beaucoup d'amour, de chance et de moyens financiers, de trouver l'âme sœur.

Les fonds récoltés lors de cette soirée permettront aux membres de cette association de bénéficier d'un tout nouveau programme informatique IDEAL - Intelligent Désirable Ephèbe Amoureux Lascif , qui crée à partir des données des participants, leur être idéal avec tous les avantages – amour, conversation, beauté – gloire – relation amoureuse qui ne soit pas à sens unique et intelligence permettant à l'automate d'avoir un métier et de gagner sa vie…

Sans les inconvénients : dès qu'il fait chier on fait comme dans la chanson de France Gall : on débranche.

Bien sûr, on dira que ce système manque de spontanéité, d'imprévu, de passion, de tension, d'émotions…

Non, non : il existe des touches prévues à cet effet.

¤

Bref, Réléna, impératrice des causes perdues a donc décidé de se servir de cette soirée pour conquérir Heero.

Lui avouer amour et dévotion éternels…

Vous me direz : Mithy, Heero sait que Réléna l'aime voyons…

Et moi je vous répondrai que, premièrement : A quel moment dans la série, ou dans les mangas, Réléna dit-elle clairement à Heero qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?

Et que deuxièmement : nul ne sait ce que Heero sait sauf Heero lui-même ;-)

Mes paroles n'ont aucun sens ? Elles en auront plus tard ;-)

¤

L'ex pilote 01 était son garde du corps depuis l'affaire Mariemaia : après s'être mis quelques temps au vert à la suite de la conférence de la jeune femme, il était revenu, se sentant le devoir de protéger la paix ou poussé par un vent contraire.

Et Réléna en avait conclu qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir qu'il soit autre chose que son protecteur, son ami.

Hélas… mis à part qu'ils se parlaient plus et que leurs rapports étaient aussi amicaux qu'il était possible d'obtenir avec Heero, c'était le statu quo.

Pas un bisou… (enfin si un presque mais c'était dans son rêve… - Blind Target lol-

Insérer Céline Dion et sa montée en puissance

Ce n'était QU' UN REEEEEEEEEVE)

Rien.

¤

Dans un moment de profond égarement et de déraison totale, Réléna avait atterri chez les Preventers, dans le bureau de Wu Fei – où les pilotes avaient une réunion extraordinaire (officiellement).

Où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour se faire une bouffe (officieusement)

A cette occasion, la jeune femme avait donné libre cours à sa passion pour l'ex pilote au nid d'oiseau sur la tête.

Elle portait boots, treillis, marcel vert foncé, décalcomanie sur l'épaule gauche avec écrit « Omae O kisu », un bandeau sur la tête censé être militaire mais faisant dangereusement penser à la mode des années 80. Et chacun sait qu'on ne veut PAS retourner aux T-Shirt fluos, aux épaulettes et aux franges de grand-mère, aux jupes en laine à la Elisabeth 2 et aux vestes à la Milli Vanilli.

Non, pas ça.

Et pourtant…

…

Elle était armée.

Armée de sa voix :

* * *

**« Flash-back »**

**Rélénor** entre Gloria Gaynor et Terminator

**Réléna**** : je te survivrai**

_Dans les miroirs chinois  
Dans le bleu des photos  
Dans le regard d'un chat  
Dans les ailes d'un oiseau  
Dans la force d'un arbre  
Dans la couleur de l'eau  
Je te survivrai_

¤

Heero avait haussé un sourcil perplexe alors qu'une goutte de sueur naissait sur sa tempe.

Il avait eu une folle envie de fuir…

Mais il était garde du corps n'est-ce pas – un garde du corps qui avait cru semer un corps , ç'aurait été impossible…

Duo se disait que si Réléna avait déjà vu la tête de l'eau sur L2, elle n'aurait ptet pas fait cette comparaison.

Ou choisi cette chanson…

Quatre se disait qu'en fermant les yeux très fort il pouvait imaginer être ailleurs…

En vain.

Trowa était impassible.

En fait il avait mis un masque à l'exacte réplique de son visage.

Son secret.

Derrière le masque il était mort

de rire.

Wu Fei se demandait ce que les miroirs de ses ancêtres venaient faire dans ces délires.

¤

Réléna avait poursuivi, impassible, se rapprochant dangereusement de Heero :

_Dans l'hiver et le vent  
Dans le froid des maisons  
Dans les sables mouvants  
Où j'écrirai ton nom  
Dans la fièvre et le sang  
Dans les murs des prisons  
Je te survivrai _

¤

**Heero** se disait que Réléna avait été trop souvent séquestrée

**Quatre** pensait que Réléna-sama était sous zéro

**Trowa**ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Le masque acheté en 100 fois sans frais et en cours de paiement était en train de craqueler.

Fichtre ! A ce rythme-là il finirait de payer un truc qui à l'échéance ne fonctionnerait même plus.

**Duo** s'imaginait écrire dans les sables mouvants… et considérait qu'il y avait autre chose à faire qu'écrire quand on était coincé.

- essayer de survivre accessoirement

**Wu Fei** ne disait rien et semblait être quelque peu… contrarié.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu cette idée avant ? Cette jeune femme avait un grand courage, de même qu'un petit vélo dans la tête.

Elle en devenait plus qu'intéressante…

¤

**Réléna**continuait, indifférente aux émois qu'elle faisait naître :

_Je te survivrai d'un amour vivant  
Je te survivrai dans des yeux d'enfant  
Je te survivrai comme un revenant  
Je te survivrai_

Je te survivrai et tu m'entendras  
Je te survivrai quelque part en toi  
Je te survivrai au-delà de moi  
Je te survivrai

¤

**Heero** se mit la main droite devant les yeux, paume face au visage, et écarta les doigts.

Il détourna la tête du spectacle.

**Duo** : Heero, que fais-tu ?

**Heero** : je me cache derrière mon masque de soldat parfait.

**Duo** : mais on peut te voir à travers ton masque !

**Heero** : oui mais si je ferme les yeux, je ne vois plus Réléna !

**Duo** : oui mais alors pourquoi tu ne resserres pas les doigts ?

**Heero** : parce qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je peux te voir toi.

**Duo** ¤ rougit ¤ : Oh…

**Heero** : Hn.

¤¤¤

Réléna avait voulu continuer à chanter mais Quatre lui avait dit avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable qu'ils étaient dans un bureau et que les clopes plus ou moins trafiquées- les packs de bière avec ou sans alcool, les cacahuètes, les chips, les curly et autres sauciflards avec ou sans porc étaient une illusion d'optique.

Il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'ils étaient en train de travailler sérieusement.

La jeune femme avait semblé se reprendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui discutait un peu trop près d'un Duo trop content pour être honnête. Elle leur annonça alors qu'elle était l'invitée d'honneur du bal de la Saint-Valentin donné par l'ACB et qu'elle était accessoirement venue récupérer son garde du corps.

Tous les pilotes s'écroulèrent de rire en imaginant Heero Yuy, une rose à la boutonnière et la mine renfrognée, assistant à cet événement plus rasoir tu meurs.

Quatre en avait recraché sa cacahuète.

C'était tout simplement surréaliste.

Heero leur avait décoché un sourire sadique en leur précisant qu'ils étaient _tous _invités, accompagné d'un « n'est-ce pas Réléna » plus qu'édifiant.

Réléna, heureuse que son bodyguard fut si coopératif, dit qu'elle « ferait le nécessaire », qu'on ne lui « refuserait pas trois personnes supplémentaires ». Elle était persuadée que Quatre était invité.

Un Quatre luisant de sueurs froides avait fait mine d'avoir une obligation quelconque mais le regard de Heero était sans appel : « tu as été le premier à te marrer, Quatre, tu seras le premier au bal. Sinon c'est la fin des haricots ».

Wu Fei, Trowa et Duo firent mine de se sauver discrètement. Mais le dernier fut retenu par sa natte et le premier par la couette par un Heero plus rapide que son ombre et doué avec ses mains. Le troisième fut retenu par Quatre lui-même avec un regard zéroesque : « on y va TOUS »

Ils avaient tous tremblé avant de se résigner à affronter leur destin.

**« Fin du flash-back »**

* * *

* * *

Ils étaient donc venus, ils étaient tous là vêtus de smokings identiques leur donnant l'air de

maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaa

euh, sorry Aznavour et mama.

Reprenons.

Ils avaient l'air de MAgnifiques pingouins.

La soirée battait son plein et ils s'emmerdaient ferme, attendant avec impatience la présentation de IDEAL, la machine qui leur ferait rencontrer l'amour pour la modique somme de 15000000000 crédits. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

En attendant, un Américain _passablement_ énervé et les cheveux lâchés, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait subir cette torture.

Enfin, il n'était ni payé, ni là pour comprendre, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais quand même ! Même si la comprenabilité n'était pas dans le script, on aurait pu le payer pour assister à ça…

Voyez dans quelle misère il se trouvait !

Il était assis sur un siège confortable comme une barre de fer, au milieu de gens qui s'emmerdaient tout autant que lui. La musique était nulle, la bouffe dégueulasse et toutes les personnes assistant à ce bal – hormis ses potes et Réléna - étaient moches. Hmph. Rien à manger, spirituellement parlant, il allait de soi.

Mais il y avait à buar, avec modération, il devait oublier la soirée, pas son nom.

¤

Ce fut LA qu'il se découvrit fou amoureux de Heero. Et oui, c'était quand on n'avait rien sous la dent qu'on avait faim et donc un cupidon aux ailes de papier kraft et au pagne en PQ se manifesta alors qu'il était dangereusement affaibli avec une glycémie proche du 0 absolu, d'autant plus anormal qu'il avait un taux d'alcoolémie galactiquement élévé et un encéphalogramme extra plat, limite faxable. Ah l'amour. Et puis, de toutes façons, l'ex pilote 02 n'avait pas 15000000000 crédits à dépenser pour trouver l'amour, surtout que cette machine était un prototype. Y avait pas écrit cobaye sur son front délicat. Heero était donc une solution cheap.

Duo battit des cils, lançant un regard de feu destiné à électriser le corps de l'ex pilote 01 qui était tout au fond de la salle, surveillant une Réléna rayonnante, parfaitement dans son élément, un verre à cocktail hautement alcoolisé dans chaque main. On s'en sortait comme on pouvait, après tout. Quatre, qui était près de la jeune femme, était proche du coma non éthylique pour lui. Il avait dû acheter le même masque que Trowa parce que seuls les yeux étaient à peu près expressifs. Sauf qu'il avait dû le payer plus cher - ou le payer comptant , parce qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne bougeait, le masque restait en place. Mask Forever ? Parce qu'il le valait bien mais surtout parce qu'il avait les moyens.

On avait pris le pauvre Trowa pour un membre de l'équipe d'animation et ce, malgré le smoking. On lui avait dit : « je te reconnais, tu es le clown, fais l'otarie en jonglant sur le ballon ». Même sa mèche n'avait pas réussi à le cacher. Comme il ne pouvait pas commettre de meurtre (soirée mondaine oblige) – et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se faire alpaguer par un vieux débris en manque de sensations fortes , il accepta.

Réflexion faîte si : le masque de Quatre menaçait de craquer. Trowa faisant l'otarie était quelque chose de mémorable.

On s'attendrait presque à voir débarquer Flipper le Dauphin ou Garcimore.

Voire Bibi Phoque.

…

¤¤

Wu Fei était parti voir Heero, brisant alors la magie du regard langoureusement violet-améthyste-cobalt de l'ex pilote 01.

Stupeur.

Tremblements.

Larmes.

L'ex Shinigami n'avait plus de sex-appeal.

Duo, _extrêmement_ énervé - et se faisant extrêmement, voire SUPREMEMENT chié , se leva brutalement de sa chaise en titane, marcha tout droit devant lui avant de dire d'une voix tremblante à Heero :

« J'en ai assez de te courir après et de déchirer mon être à chaque fois que tu me repousses comme le vent contre le mur de ton indifférence »

Heero répondit, haussant un sourcil :

« Hein ? Depuis quand… ? »

Lui-même avait eu le temps de tomber hn parce qu'il avait su voir sous le masque du soldat parfait.

Même avec sa technique imparable de la main aux doigts écartés.

Intelligent le redoutable le Shinigami.

L'Américain se mit à hurler, lui coupant la parole :

« J'en ai assez que tu me mettes dans le vent ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal (aux fesses )? Est-ce que tu sais que tu me fais mal comme quand je n'ai pas Frosties dans mon assiette (on me met à la diète ici, y a pas de bouffe, je vais tout péter, Adrienne)? Est-ce que tu sais que je me (fais chier comme un rat mort mais que je saigne encore en te blessant dans un dernier effort)…

Heero l'interrompit :

« Ce que je sais ? Tu veux savoir ce que je sais ? »

**Duo** :

« … »

* * *

**Heerobispo**** (vole un micro en punchant un animateur qui passait par-là et non ce n'était pas Trowa malheureusement)**

_Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis là  
Ce que j'en sais, c'est que j'en suis là  
J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu je sais ce que je dois savoir  
Et c'est la seule rue qui mène quelque part_

**Duo** : hein ?

**Wu**** Fei :** deux.

¤

_Ce que j'étais, c'était avant toi  
Je sais où j'étais, j'y étais sans toi_

¤

**Duo** : merci HeeRO

**Wu Fei** : mah il a vécu sans toi c'est bien non ? S'il n'avait pas vécu tu ne l'aurais jamais connu tu sais.

**Duo **: je t'aime Wu Fei, t'es un cœur.

**Wu Fei** : Hmph

¤

_Et viva Zapatta qu'on criait sur les toits  
Comme à chaque fois, chaque fois qu'on y croit_

¤

**Duo** : oui… on y croit Hee-chan…

**Wu Fei** : j'avoue j'ai du mal là…

**Duo** : au fait Wuman, c'était qui Zapatta

¤

_Si je m'en sors moins mort que vivant_

¤

**Duo et Wu Fei** : hein ?

Duo tout seul : pourquoi ai-je une sensation de déjà vu ?

**Wu Fei** : non, c'est impossible. Tu n'aurais JAMAIS survécu à ça tout seul. A deux ça fait déjà très mal.

¤

_Et si je sens mieux le feu, le feu et le sang_

¤

**Duo** : oui je comprends ce qu'il veut dire…

**Wu Fei** : ah oui explique-moi, fais de moi un lettré, baka

**Duo** : non j'ai dit ça pour me rendre intelligent… j'ai rien compris

**Wu Fei** : oui c'est ce que je me disais aussi

¤

**Heero** ¤ tient le micro et roucoule ¤

_C'est que jamais, oh jamais non personne  
N'a su pour moi ce que je sais ce que je sens_

¤

**Duo** ¤ qui a vraiment une impression de déjà vu ¤ : encore faudrait-il que l'on comprenne ce que tu dis

**Wu Fei** ¤ qui a l'impression qu'il ne verra plus jamais le soleil se lever ¤ : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, baka

¤

**Heero** ¤ ferme les yeux et serre le micro ¤

_Non jamais non personne n'a su pour moi  
Ce que je sais ce que je ressens  
Ça je le sais, oh je le sais maintenant_

¤

**Duo** : tu crois que ça veut dire que jamais je ne le comprendrais ?

**Wu Fei** : c'est ce que je crois…

**Duo** : mais il me dit ce que je sais déjà !

**Wu Fei** : c'est un homme.

¤

**Heero** ¤ ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Duo ¤

_Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi  
Ce que j'en ai fait, ça ne t'en fait pas_

¤

**Wu Fei **: mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Duo** : j'en sais rien, ya que lui qui le sait

**Heero** ¤ regard plein de… sentiments mais va savoir lesquels ¤

_Je tire un trait et on se barre  
Sur le seul freeway qui mène quelque part_

* * *

**Temps mort.**

Duo et Wu Fei prennent la mesure de ces rimes nazes et s'accordent quelques secondes de respectueux silence.

…

…

puis :

**Duo **(cerveau ko) : oui je pars avec toi Heechanounet !

**Wu Fei **(cerveau mikado) : il veut t'emmener sur la seule autoroute qui mène quelque part… tu te dis pas qu'il veut ptet te tuer ?

**Duo** (cerveau pépito) : ok Heero… je viens avec toi… mais je peux emmener Wuwu aussi ?

¤

**Heero** ¤ se rapproche dangereusement de Duo qui se cache derrière Wu Fei, lequel abandonne lâchement son ami à son sort. ¤

_Mais jamais non personne  
Non n'a su pour moi  
Ce que je sais, ce que je ressens  
Ça je le sais, je le sais maintenant._

¤

Heero regarda Duo avec tendresse, caressa sa joue et y dépose un doux baiser.

**Duo** ¤ étoiles dans les yeux ¤ : j'ai rien compris

**Heero** ¤ sourire ultrabrite, romantique ¤ : le hn n'est pas fait pour se comprendre, mais se vivre

**Duo** ¤ soleil couchant dans les yeux ¤ : Heero… tu me hn alors ?

**Heero** ¤ chandelles dans la voix ¤ : ça tu le sais, tu le sais maintenant.

**Duo** ¤ larmes émail diamant ¤: pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire…

Le reste était interrompu par des lèvres douces.

* * *

Wu Fei s'était éclipsé discrètement, allant tout droit vers une Réléna qui ne pleurait pas toutes les larmes de son corps…

Ah, pas du tout…

Elle était complètement pompette.

Elle s'était copieusement resservie en voyant son ex amour se ridiculiser en tenant un discours que même un saoulard renierait.

Wu Fei en profita pour tirer la jeune femme à l'écart, laissant un Quatre apnéique tout seul avec un crétin notoire et riche (et à l'haleine d'hippopotame châtré).

Le dragon allait démontrer par A+B qu'il était l'homme qu'il fallait à la demoiselle.

Il était tombé amoureux parce qu'elle avait une descente digne d'un homme : elle savait ne pas tanguer après 15 verres de champagne et autres alcools dix fois plus forts et plus traîtres et cela méritait le respect.

Et lui au moins n'était pas suffisamment débile pour se couvrir de ridicule non ?

¤

Il murmura/brailla à l'oreille de Réléna :

**Wu Fei Lahaye :**

_Femme, feeeeeemmme, simplement j'te dis…._

**Réléna**: non pitié tu me dis QUE DALLE.

**Wu Fei** ¤ continue sans pitié ¤ : _que j'taime, jt'aime_

_j'te__ dédie ces mots  
a toi, rien qu'a toi  
t'es comme un soleil qui brille  
dans mes nuits  
et je prend racine en toi  
femme, femme, star de mes films secrets_

**Réléna** ¤ verte ¤ : Chang Wu Fei ? Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis la Brigitte Lahaye de tes rêves de puceau ?

**Wu Fei** ¤ trop choqué pour répondre ¤: …

**Réléna** ¤ révoltée ¤ Heero m'a définitivement dégoûté de lui alors sois sympa ne me dégoûte pas de toi. Je sais pas si j'y survivrais.

**Wu Fei** : …

**Réléna** ¤ euphorique ¤ : embrasse-moi idiot ! ¤ clap clap ¤ C'est vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que les mots… et le scotch…

**Wu Fei** : hmph. Tant que tu n'écris pas mon nom dans les sables mouvants…

Réléna ¤ indignée ¤ Hey ! Esp…

¤

Et Wu Fei, en gros goujat qu'il était, fit taire la Onna…

de ses lèvres. Du coup, on en oubliait sa goujaterie.

Elle, surtout.

Il connaissait son affaire.

Comment ça elle était trop superficielle ?

Comment ça le physique ne comptait pas ?

Wu lui mangeait la bouche et elle adorait ça.

Heero qui ?

Heero Johnny qui ?

Hmph. Elle le laissait volontiers à Capitaine Caverne.

* * *

Entre-temps Trowa, improvisé chef de l'animation, avait décidé de déclarer sa flamme à Quatre. Oui il l'aimait parce qu'il était beau et qu'il avait les moyens de s'acheter des masques qui tenaient bien.

Son entreprise avait les reins solides et il avait la fesse ferme et le torse lisse.

Il avait croqué la pomme mais rien de plus. Juste eut une nuit chaude, sauvage, une nuit magique ou la lune de Quatre l'avait ébloui de sa lumière.

Mais il n'y avait eu aucun mot, aucun serment à deux francs, aucun violon, aucun oiseau, aucun Julio Iglesias pour chanter de latines roucoulades…

Aucun Tom Jones.

Aucun Dave.

Aucun fossile…

L'Européen s'était donc avancé sur l'estrade, récupérant le micro que Heero avait abandonné pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Puis il fit une annonce :

« ceci… est pour Quatre »

Et une petite musique douce se fit entendre…

Quatre, reconnaissant l'air et parlant à un diplomate rasoir, sentit son masque de cire fondre complètement…

d'horreur : il fallait ARRETER le massacre. Si Trowa n'avait pas prononcé son nom, il l'aurait laissé tout seul dans sa croûte. Mais là il allait salir sa réputation…

Comment ses partenaires, actionnaires, collègues, employés et amis allaient pouvoir le respecter après ça ?

Il avança à son tour vers l'estrade… on lui lança un boa rose à se mettre autour du cou, pour faire plus « spectacle »… ça collait avec l'ambiance romantico-disco qu'avait prise la salle. Lumières tamisées et multicolores, boules à facettes à la « you should be dancing » (yeah !)… . Le blond avala difficilement sa salive.

* * *

**Quatrido**** et Trolon (Dalida et Alain Delon, dans un remake de « paroles, paroles ») :**

**Trolon** ¤ à fond dedans et voix de velours ¤ « _C'est étrange,  
je n'sais pas ce qui m'arrive ce soir,  
Je te regarde comme pour la première fois ». _

¤

**Quatrido** ¤ lève les yeux au ciel, un boa autour du cou ¤

C'est quoi ces mots, tu as dû bouffer du chameau  
Oh trop de mots….  
**Trolon** ¤ fait un mouvement de tête, la mèche refuse CATEGORIQUEMENT de bouger ¤

_Je n'sais plus comme te dire, _

_  
_**Quatrido** pire que Duooooooo  
**Trolon** ¤ avance vers Quatrido qui recule ¤

« _Mais tu es cette belle histoire d'amour...  
que je ne cesserai jamais de lire ». _

¤

**Quatrido** ¤ pâle sous la boule à facettes ¤ Des mots faciles, des mots débiles

qui font bobo  
**Trolon** ¤ regard de braise couleur grenouille ¤ « _Tu es d'hier et de demain »  
_**Quatrido** ¤ vert, se tient le front de dépit ¤ oh oui boboooo

**Trolon** ¤ tend sa main devant lui, regard de braise ¤ _« De toujours ma seule vérité »._

**Quatrido** ¤ ôte son boa rose pour étrangler Trolon ¤

Mais arrête de parler tu m'achèves  
tes mots sont incompréhensibles  
pourquoi en suis-je la cible

**Quatre** ¤ baisse le micro et hurle, tout en étranglant ¤ MAIS TU VAS TAIRE, OUI ?

¤

**Trolon** ¤ imperturbable, malgré le boa autour du cou ¤

« _Tu es comme le vent qui fait chanter les violons   
et emporte au loin le parfum des roses ».  
_**Quatrido** ¤ serre de plus en plus fort ¤

Armes laser, Sandrock et bazookas…

¤

**Trolon** ¤ désemparé par son désespérant désespoir ¤

_« Par moments, je ne te comprends pas »  
_**Quatrido** ¤ serre au point de péter son boa. Nardin ¤

…ou tous mes comptes en banque  
j'te donnerais tout même mes boules de pétanque

Et pour les Roses vas voir à Kushrédada

Moi, la poésie à 2 roupies 3 drachmes  
s'écrase sur mes oreilles mais jamais sur mon âme…

¤

Et alors que Trowa l'abreuvait de paroles, paroles et qu'il le suppliait vaguement de se la fermer pendant que Trowa lui jurait qu'il était la lumière de sa vie

et que la musique

de Cofidis.résonnait à ses oreilles à croire qu'il avait ruiné sa journée en même temps que son masque qui s'était liquéfié sous la boule à facettes.

Ou à cause du discours éventuellement.

Il intenterait un procès contre l'entreprise Mask Forever pour publicité mensongère.

Quatre, qui avait oublié comment dire « pourquoi » en arabe, se reconvertit dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait :

DOSHITE

WHY

WARUM

PORQUE

PERQUE

POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII.

En pensée bien sûr.

* * *

Celui qui n'était pas plus blond que celui qui était sur scène se déconnecta de la sérénade un instant pour essayer de voir discrètement ce que ses autres amis faisaient.

S'ils pouvaient le sauver de ce cauchemar ambulant.

Ils étaient occupés à se papouiller gaiement.

Tous. Même Wu Fei.

La vie était injuste.

Il soupira alors que Trowa continuait, malheureusement, chantant plus fort pour capter à nouveau son attention…

¤

**Trolon** ¤ à fond dedans ¤

« _Voila mon destin te parler...  
te parler comme la première fois »._

¤

**Quatrido** ¤ secouant la tête ¤ Non Tro, ça va pas être possible. Et puis la première fois on a pas trop parlé.

**Trolon** ¤ serre le micro devant sa bouche en fermant les yeux ¤

« _Comme j'aimerais que tu me comprennes.  
Que tu m'écoutes au moins une fois »._

¤

**Quatrido** ¤ fouille dans ses poches pour trouver un tranquillisant ¤

Mais je t'écoute, Trowa... Je ne fais que ça !

**Trolon** ¤ il faut vraiment le mettre sur off ¤

« _Tu es mon rêve défendu.  
Mon seul tourment et mon unique espérance »._

¤

**Quatrido** ¤ reprend les paroles de la chanson ¤

_« Rien ne t'arrête quand tu commences »_  
Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir à dire ça mais…

_« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie  
d'un peu de silence »_

**Trolon** ¤ arracha sa mèche. On découvre que c'était en fait une postiche. Le secret de sa tenue à toute épreuve est dévoilé ; super glu 3 ¤

« _Tu es pour moi la seule musique...  
qui fit danser les étoiles sur les dunes »_

¤

**Quatrido** : …  
**Trolon** : _« Si tu n'existais pas déjà je t'inventerais »._

¤

**Quatre** ¤ sous zéro absolu, dégageant le micro de la poigne de fer du méché ¤ AU SECOURS ! Qui a dit que romantique devait signifier débile ? Qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin de mots bidons pour être séduit ? Qui t'as dit que j'avais le qi d'un goret ? Parce qu'il ne faut pas être HUMAIN pour endurer ça !

**Trowa** : ….

**Quatre** ¤ sort son pistolet tranquillisant, tremblant ¤ : c'est pas possible : TU ME DETESTES ! Tu m'en veux encore pour cette broutille, hein ? Tu veux m'achever pour avoir failli te tuer il y a quelques années ? Et tu veux m'achever c'est ça ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire !

**Trowa**¤ qui ne comprend pas ¤ : mais… mais non, voyons ! Tu sais que je t'aime… ton cœur sait ce que mon cœur ressent ! Il sait ce que je sais !

**Quatre** : Trowa, si c'est pour dire des phrases à la con, franchement tais-toi.

**Trowa** : non mon amour ! Je me suis dit que tu voulais une chanson, une sorte de sérénade… comme Heero a fait avec Duo…

**Quatre** : Trowa ! T'es clown : fais-moi rire plutôt que de me faire pitié…

**Trowa** : …

**Quatre ¤ injecte le tranquillisant en lui palpant les fesses ¤** : c'est pas grave mon Trowa d'amour. L'homme idéal n'existe pas et tu es là et je t'aime parce que je ne paierais pas pour t'avoir.

¤

Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement (avant que Trowa ne s'évanouisse), parce qu'ils s'aimaient n'est-ce pas ?

IDEAL ne servait plus à rien puisqu'ils s'étaient trouvés ?

Chacun avait trouvé sa chacune… dans les conditions les plus romantiques qui soient… ah l'amuur… ou le hn…

Mais ce même « chacun » avait décidé d'emprunter le prototype de IDEAL – qui n'était pas dans la salle, les scientifiques n'étaient pas stupides -… juste au cas où…

Juste pour voir quoi…

Parce que… quand on voit ce qui existe et quand on voit ce qu'on se tape ? Nous on les envie les bishos quand on regarde autour de nous, mais tout comme nous, ils se posent des questions sur le monde qui les entoure… Sur leur âme à moitié sœur (non, sauf pour toi Trowa, tu as déjà assez de problèmes avec ta sœur qui ne l'est pas mais qui te considère comme son frère) qu'ils ont choisi par concours de circonstance…

Et oui eux aussi se demandaient si ce ne serait pas mieux avec quelqu'un créé spécialement pour soi…

C'est humain quand même !

Les avantages de IDEAL… mais gratuitement (ouais en volant XD)

Bah c'est vrai quoi, ptet que l'herbe artificielle était plus verte chez le voisin ?

_C'est beau l'amuuuuur…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Oh my God ce truc date XD ! ça a été écrit avant ce que je sais et je n'avais tellement pas l'intention de publier que j'ai carrément pris Heero tout seul pour lui faire vivre le grand frisson avec Johnny !

Bon j'espère que vous aurez ri !

A pluche !

Mithy ¤ corrigeuse powattitude ¤

**Disclaimers**** chansons :** « je te survivrais, femme que j'aime, ce que je sais, paroles, paroles, embrasse-moi, idiot, et je saigne encore » appartiennent à leurs auteur compositeurs respectifs.


End file.
